


as pigs might fly

by stellascribbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Animals, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, mini pig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellascribbles/pseuds/stellascribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas adopts a mini pig. Dean is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as pigs might fly

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Dallascon pictures - if you haven't seen Icarus the therapy pig, go look! It's just too cute ([1](http://icarusthesupernaturalpig.tumblr.com/post/62175535171/prepare-for-total-cuteness-overload-ladies-and)) ([2](http://mishas-assbutts.tumblr.com/post/61989094460)) ([3](http://mishas-assbutts.tumblr.com/post/62000432793))

Dean woke up to an empty bed and strange scuffling sounds coming from down the hall. He got up to look for Cas only to find him in one of the spare rooms, wearing a rain-drenched trenchcoat and a guilty expression. He was holding a small bundle of white bedsheets and Dean was just about to ask if Cas got lost on the way to the laundry room when the little bundle wriggled. Still half-asleep, Dean thought he had imagined it until it happened again. And then a pink snout poked out of the sheet and made a wet, snuffling sound.

“Cas. What are you-“ said Dean.

“Shhhh…” soothed Cas, and Dean watched in disbelief as he gently rubbed the sheet rhythmically over the head, then finally pushed it back to reveal large brown eyes and the floppy ears of a little pig.

Cas looked at Dean with the beseeching gaze of a hundred starving puppies.

“Oh no, no, _no_ ,” Dean said, because he knew where this was going. “No way, Cas. Don’t even think about it.”

Where the heck Cas got a fucking pig, Dean had no flipping clue, but there was one thing he did know. There was no way in hell was Cas keeping it here.

“But Dean,” said Cas, “I found her hiding under a bush outside, and it’s raining and she was getting all wet and - and just look at her!”

He shifted the bundle, the sheet sliding off to reveal the pig’s shoulders and back, and lifted the animal up like he was Rafiki and the pig was freakin’ Simba. Dean stared dispassionately into the pig, who stared back with her large brown eyes, water still dripping from her dangling legs.

“Cas…”

“Please, Dean,” wheedled Cas.

Dean sighed. He could no more say no to Cas than he could throw him out into the rain with the pig, because that’s what Cas would do, go out into the rain too, so that he could shelter the pig with his coat and body heat, never mind that his coat was already drenched through.

He was going to regret this.

Cas added, “At least until the rain stops and I get her dry. Please.”

By the time it did, Cas had already made a pile of blankets and cushions in a corner, found a water and food bowl, and fitted the pig with a small dog harness. Cas was sitting cross-legged on the couch, the little pig tucked into his lap and snuffling happily into his hand.

As heartwarming as it was, Dean had to put his foot down now, or else the pig was going to have separation anxiety issues. Cas too, judging by the way they were having some sort of peaceful bonding moment right in front of him. The pig was soon drifting off under Cas’s gentle ministrations.

“I’ve named her Pigwidgeon,” whispered Cas.

Dammit. This was just like a nightmare he once had, except in that one Cas had adopted a family of rabbits. “We agreed that we would keep her until the rain stopped,” Dean hissed back.

They were interrupted by a sudden drumming, and they both turned to look out the window. The rain had started up again, and this time it sounded like someone up there was viciously dumping down buckets of water just to spite Dean.

Dean threw his hands up and left the room.

Cas kept the pig.


End file.
